The Forbidden Princess
by Haru Inuzuka
Summary: Hey all, there isn't really a Summary. I wrote this fic YEARS ago on an old computer at my grandma's and thought, since I haven't upated anything in forever and was pretty much dead, I figured 'What the heck' and posted this. T just in case. Enjoy!


The Forbidden PrincessYing and Yang: The Beginning

_**Pant... Pant... Pant...**_ In a deep dark Forrest, under a full crescent-shaped moon, ran a figure on a dirt path in which, if you were to follow, would lead out of the bushes and into a hidden meadow. If you were to look around and beyond, you would be surprised to see an old, broken down well. Now, if you were to squint your eyes and look again, as the moon's silver rays shone down upon it, you could faintly see the well glow a soft, sapphire-blue. As the figure glided across the meadow, the blue light glowed brighter and brighter until the figure came to a stop, right in front, of the glowing well.

Suddenly, the well gave a slow **pulse... pulse... pulse... pulse...** as the pulsing continued; it became that of, a beating, living heart. But, all of a sudden, the pulsing stopped and the glowing died down, causing the night air to be silent, once more. SNAP! As the sound of a snapping twig echoed threw out the meadow, the figure straitened and stood deathly still.

"There you are koi, I was looking all over for you, I'm glad you made it out alive" said a calm, relieved voice behind the figure, as the voice stopped talking, the figure spin around, you could see another figure at the edge of the meadow, within the shadows. As the second figure stepped into the moonlight, the other figure gave a gasp of relief and said "Akito, is that really you?" unsorted. "Yes Akara, it's really me" the figure, now known as Akito, said, with a voice full of love and kindness. After those words left his lips, the other figure, known as Akara, ran toward him and jumped into his open arms, causing him to lose his balance and fall backward to the grass below.

"Oh sorry, I'll jus-" as Akara was going to stand up, Akito pulled her back, capturing her lips with his own, in a soft and gentile kiss. As Akito pulled back a little, he smirked at her pink, gazed over face and as she regained her senses, she scowled playfully at his smirking face, in which he tried to look innocent. Rolling her eyes in mock annoyance, she got up and bushed herself off, him doing the same and as they stood in the moonlight, you could see them clearly.

Akito appeared to be a young man in his late twenties; he has spiky, crimson hair that seamed to defy the laws of gravity with a black starburst. He also has blood red eyes, pail tan-colored skin, a small, sharp nose, a small mouth and long, elf-like ears. He has broad shoulders, reaches about 5'4 **(hair 5'6)** and wears a black, knee-length cape. He also wears a fine, all black kimono, with a white under-shirt. A' top his kimono, is navy-blue chest-amour, black combat-boots, a black, knee-length dragon tail with crimson spikes, and a knee-length sword on his left hip, with a navy-blue sheath and a blood red hilt. He also had large black dragon wings that reached a head taller than him **(hair included)** with crimson claws at the edges.

Akara appeared to be a young woman in her early twenties; she has long, mid-back navy-blue, wavy hair in a high ponytail **(down lower-back)** with an upside down, white starburst. She also has icy blue eyes, pail peach-colored skin, and a small, round nose, a small mouth and two small, black wolf-ears with navy-blue tips. She has firm shoulders, reaches about 5'2 and wears a forest-green, knee-length cape. She also wears a fine, all navy-blue kimono, with a black under-shirt. A' top her kimono, is black chest-amour, navy-blue combat-boots, a long, knee-length black wolf-tail with navy-blue tips, and a knee-length sword on her left hip, with a forest-green sheath and a black hilt.

They smiled at each other and, as Akita rapped Akara in his arms from behind and Akara leaning against his chest, looked up at the full silver moon.

As they gazed up at the moon, Akara spoke, breaking the silence, "Akito?" "Um?" "Where did you hide Kagome, is she safe?" she asked, worried. Looking from the moon, he turned to his mate and gave her a warm smile. "Hai, she's fine, all go get her now..." Looking at her sad and worried face, he sighed and hugged her, murmuring in her ear, he said "don't worry, I'll be fine and so will our daughter, have faith, I'll only be ten minutes" softly to reassure her that everything will be okay. As Akito, released the hug, he kissed her lightly on the lips and walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the now, pitch black forest.

Then, ten minutes later, just as he said, Akito stepped into the moonlight and jogged over to her, carrying two bundles gently in his arms. Reaching the old well, he slowly gave Akara the smallest bundle and tucked the other under his arm for now. Taking the small bundle, she gently unwrapped the soft, navy-blue blanket and couldn't help but smile warmly, for inside, looking right back at her, was the most beautiful baby girl, you could ever set eyes on, her name, was Kagome.

Kagome was only born two weeks ago, but that didn't change the fact that, she was breath taking, even for an infant. She had short, chin-length navy-blue hair with red and white strips. She also had sapphire-blue eyes, pail cream-colored skin, a small, sharp yet round nose, a small smile, and two small, black wolf-ears with blood red tips.

As Akito and Akara gazed at their little girl, the well started pulsing again, but faster. _**.Pluse...**_ The couple looked up and their eyes widened in shock, as the well took on a glowing crimson red, then a sapphire-blue, as the pulsing went faster and faster.

_**.pluse...**_Too their horror and despair, Kagome was glowing the same colors as the well, slowly, she began to float in the air, right above them, pulsing as fast as the well was, Akito didn't know when he let go but, he regretted it now. Suddenly, there was a flash of pure, white light, causing Akito and Akara to shield their eyes, but when the light faded, their baby was know wear to be found...

_**Five Hundred and Sixteen years later...**_

"Oi, Kagome lets go already!" yelled an annoyed inu hanyu; from the backyard, "Aright Inuyasha, would you hold on for a sec?" said a ticked off Kagome. Letting out a tired sigh, she shifted her over-snuffed yellow backpack and yelled out behind her "bye mom, I'll be back in two days!" "Bye dear! ...be careful." Kun-loon yelled, the last bit, barley above a whisper. As she felt a hand on her arm, she turned around to see her dad, smiling sadly at her and said, "don't ye worry, she'll be fine". Returning the smile, she turned back 'round in time, to see Kagome walk into the well house and close the door. Giving a tired sigh, she answered, "I hope your right" and with that said, she walked into the kitchen.

_Feudal Era..._

InuYasha jumped out of the well with Kagome on his back, putting her down, a familiar voice shouted out "Kaa-san!" and she was tackled to the ground by a small, reddish-orange blur. Looking down at the blur, chocolate met emerald and as she sat up, Kagome smiled, saying, "Hi Shippo, how has my little kit been doing?" Returning the smile, the fox-child puffed out his chest and said "Great, but Inu-baka kept hitting me," whining.

Standing up with the kit in her arms, she said kindly "is that so, then we'll have to return the favor, now won't we?" Shaking his head up and down quickly, Kagome chuckled, saying sweetly "InuYasha..." gulping, Inu-baka (InuYasha) turned toward her and answered, "Yah Kagome?" nervously. "SIT!" CRASH! she yelled, causing an InuYasha shaped, six-foot crater in the ground. While Shippo rolled around on the ground, laughing his head off, the miko merely chuckled and when she saw her friends walking toward her, she smiled brightly, saying "Hey guys, so... when's the wedding?" Miroku proposed to Sango three days ago, she happily said yes, after those words left her lips, the couple in question blushed, and looked away, embarrassed.

Laughing softly, Kagome said "Come on, lets get back to Kaede's hut" walking toward the village with the others behind her, she looked over her shoulder and, seeing InuYasha jump out of the crater, she yelled back "InuYasha you coming?" Brushing himself off, he followed after them, grumbling under his breath about wretches and brats, as he went. When he got to the village, their was the flea-bag (Koga) holding Kagome's hands, growling under his breath and cracking his knuckles, he walked toward them ready to give him a piece of his mind. But, what happened next caused him to stop in his tracks, mouth agape, she slapped the fleabag, right across his smug looking face and, by the look on her face, she was pissed, VARY pissed.

At Koga's shocked face, she yelled outraged, "Koga you jerk! How many times do I have to tell you, I AM 'NOT' YOUR WOMAN! Now leave me the hell alone, you son of a bastard!" When InuYasha 'Finally' came around, he put his hand on her shoulder and clearing his throat, he said "Imoto, calm down, I think he gets the point," in a soft yet firm tone of voice, like you would speak to a child. As Kagome calmed down, she smiled at InuYasha and, waving a hand in front of Koga's face, she said "I'm sorry Koga, I do love you, but only as a sister loves a brother."

That was all the flea-bag, um, Koga needed to snap out of his daze, and with a warm smile, he said "that's okay Kagome, now that I think about it, I didn't love you as mate, but as a little sister". As everyone but Kagome, InuYasha and Koga sweat roped, Kagome said, "Koga, can I call you Onii-san? If it's not to much trouble" hopeful, smiling Koga put a hand on her other shoulder and softly said, "No trouble at all Kagome, you can call me Onii-san, and I'll call you Imoto, deal?" "Deal, thanks Onii-san" she said with a warm smile, " Not a prob, Kags" he replied, smirking. Walking toward Kaede's hut, Koga said "Hey Kags?" Stopping, Kagome faced him and asked "Yah Koga?" Kneeling down, Koga pulled out the two shards in his legs, one each, and, standing up, gave them to Kagome, who in turn, put them in the little glass jar 'round her neck. Looking at the now finished jewel around her neck, Kagome smiled at her Onii-san, and said, "Thanks Koga", walking again; he replied "No prob, Imoto, glad to help." Reaching the hut, Kagome stepped inside, Koga right behind her, and, as they sat down, Kaede said "Aye see Koga gave ye his shards Kagome, now, all ye have to do, is make a selfless, pure wish." Looking Kagome in the eye, she asked, "Are ye ready child?" striating up, the miko in question replied, "Hai, I'm ready Kaede." **(AN:** You like? I thought up and wrote this up YEARS ago on an old computer at my grandmother's and thought, since it was just sitting there on my computer, I decided to post this. Hope you all like it, ja! ^^ **)**


End file.
